Past the point of caring
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: Weeks after Lisanna's return, it becomes clear to Natsu that something is very wrong with Lucy. Kinda angsty.


Look at this.

Look at what you've done to me.

Don't look away.

Don't you dare look away.

This is your fault.

Look at me, Natsu.

Look at the blood.

Look at the wounds.

Look at me.

_Your fault._

Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.

This is all your fault.

Look me in the eye, bastard.

That's right.

Apologize.

You did this to me.

You are the reason that I'm like this.

You, and _her_.

Don't try to tell me it's not your fault.

Don't try to tell me you haven't been ignoring me.

Don't try to tell me you still care.

You don't.

Neither do I.

I am far past caring.

Caring for you.

Caring for _her_.

Caring for this stupid, hateful world that I used to believe in.

Walk away, Natsu.

Get the hell away from me.

XxX

Luce

I'm sorry.

Do you remember the day we met, still?

I do.

I don't like what you're doing to yourself, Lucy.

Do you think that I'm blind?

Do you think that I can't see what's going on?

Do you really think that I don't care anymore?

You know how I feel about Lisanna.

She's just my friend.

She doesn't mean anything special to me.

Don't be sad.

Don't be bitter.

I don't like it.

You should be happy.

You should be smiling.

This isn't you.

I don't want to leave you.

Something's wrong with you.

You haven't smiled in weeks.

You scream and cry at nothing.

You glare at empty air and shout at empty space.

You don't speak unless you're telling somebody that you're alright.

Even though you aren't.

You don't move unless someone picks you up to carry you home, while you protest that you can walk by yourself.

Even though you can't.

You don't eat unless Mira is forcing spoonfuls of food into your mouth although you tell her you aren't hungry.

Even though you are.

Stop lying to us Lucy.

Something is wrong.

Something is _very_ wrong.

XxX

Don't tell me you care.

You don't care.

I don't need food.

I don't need help.

I don't need friends.

I don't need _you_.

I told you to stay away from me.

You are the problem.

If I close my eyes, you are there, gloating and sneering.

If I eat, you are there, calling me fat.

If I sleep, you are there, calling me useless and lazy.

If I talk, you are there, telling me I'm a waste of time.

If I try to heal, Sting is there telling me no.

He is the one taking away the knife.

Not you.

He is the one smiling for me.

Not you.

He is the one who makes sure I wake up when I'm having nightmares.

Not you.

He is the one who is healing my heart.

Not you.

You are the one cutting me.

You are the one glaring at me.

You are the one keeping me asleep to endure the pain.

You are the one who is breaking my heart.

There is nothing wrong with me.

XxX

Sting is a jerk, Lucy.

He doesn't care about you.

I do.

We all do.

It hurts us all to see you like this.

He is a Tiger.

He thrives in your pain.

Isn't that why he stays?

He doesn't care.

I do.

That's why I'm here.

Stop hurting.

I don't want you to be in pain.

XxX

I'm not in pain.

Not anymore.

Not anymore.

XxX

…**.. I don't even know.**

…**? Lucy… is upset about how Natsu ignores her in favor of Lisanna… after she comes back. She fixes her pain by cutting, or at least she thinks she does. She deals with the cutting and the pain of "losing" Natsu for such a long period of time that she starts going a little crazy, seeing people when they aren't there, hence her "Screaming and crying at nothing/ glare at empty air and shout at empty space". She has nightmares about Natsu calling her fat, weak, stupid, and useless, and because of that she won't sleep, eat, or talk. **

**Contrary to what Natsu says, Sting really does care. Idk why he's here though. It was supposed to be Loki…. But since I'm a die-hard Sticy fan, I just had to put him in as Lucy's healer.**

**And they are … kind of in a back and forth argument. Can anybody guess what Lucy means at the end, where she says she's not in pain anymore? If I get at least five people who do, I'll write a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking to the end of my stupid rambling thoughts!**

**I do (not) own Fairy Tail!**


End file.
